Injection molding facilities typically include one or more work cells, each comprising an injection molding machine, a mold (typically including a mold cavity and hot runner system), and one or more auxiliary components, e.g., a dryer, a chiller, a robot. Injection molding facilities are in constant change. For example, molds are often moved from work cell to work cell. When production requirements for a particular mold are lowered, it is common to move the mold to a different work cell having an associated injection molding machine with lower capacity. Also, new molds are often introduced into a facility. An existing mold at a particular work cell may be replaced with a new mold. In addition, auxiliary components for a work cell can be changed. Dryers can be moved from work cell to work cell. A new chiller can be introduced into a facility and can be associated with a particular work cell.
Considerable costs are typically associated with a component change in an injection molding facility. If a mold of a work cell is changed, or another component, significant time and effort are often required to make the injection molding assembly disposed in the current work cell operational. In addition, a change to a work cell component, if made in error, can cause damage to a component and/or failure of a production run.